


Insomnia

by BecaAMM



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Female-Centric, Fingerfucking, Insomnia, Seduction, Slightly Dom Steve Rogers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: You can’t sleep. Steve helps you.





	Insomnia

You let out an angry exclamation, kicking off your covers and leaving your bed.  

You couldn’t sleep. Again.

Sleepless nights weren’t new for you but it was getting borderline ridiculous.

Not even caring about putting on more clothes, you left your bedroom, walking to the living room and sitting on the couch before turning on the TV.

“What are you doing?” You heard, looking up to find Steve standing a few steps from you.

“I can’t sleep.” You hugged your legs, your big baggy sleep shirt exposing your legs and boy shorts.

“Is there anything I can do?” He questioned in a low worried voice.

“Read me a bedtime story?” You joked.

Steve rolled his eyes and reached out to pull you up.

“Come on,” He muttered. “There’s something I know can help.”

You frowned but followed him, the captain guiding you to the balcony, sitting on a comforter left there and pulling you to rest against his chest.

“Steve.” You protested.

Your friend just caged you in this embrace and you decided to stay in silence, his fingers caressing your hair and his lips touching your temple. His  _technique_ didn’t work, though; one hour and a half late you were still wide awake and Steve was surprised.

“I told you.” You whispered.

He took a breath behind you and stood in silence for a moment. Surprising you, his lips moved to your neck, laying kisses on your skin and making you squirm.

“What are you doing?’

“It’s okay.” He muttered. “Let me take care of you,”

He continued kissing your neck, each touch making you melt more above him.

Finally, you closed your eyes and let out a soft moan as his lips teased you and aroused you without any more than just kissed against your skin.

When his hands started moving inside your big shirt, you let out a soft gasp. You and Steve had never crossed that line before; however, you two were flirting with each other almost 24/7 and couldn’t deny the sexual tension that existed between the two of you.

“Steve.” You whispered, and his thumb caressed your nipple softly, feeling how hard it was and holding you close to him.

Dammit. You were wet just from his kisses, and his hand wasn’t helping with your concentration.

“Yeah, doll?” He bit your earlobe softly.

Slowly, the hand on your waist moved to your panties, touching you over the fabric and making you jump in surprise.

“You’re so wet.” He said into your ear. “Can you feel it? Even your panties are getting wet.”

Steve ran his fingers up and down your covered slit, avoiding your clit for a long tortuous moment, just admitting your reactions and teasing you mercilessly. Silently, he took his fingers away – chuckling when you let a sad whimper – inserting his fingers inside your panties slowly, just playing with them hem of them.

“Do you want me to touch you?” He questioned in whispers. “Want my fingers in your pussy?”

“Please.” You answered.

Steve smiled against your skin and pushed his hand to your folds and his middle fingers soon circling your entrance before dipping in, and you moaned softly.

“You’re so tight.” He muttered. “So wet and warm… You feel so good, doll.”

Your lips parted open as your eyes closed and he pushed and pulled his digit from inside you.

“Gonna open you.” He continued and you stiffened when his ring finger was pushed inside you. “I’ll find your sweet spot… Gonna make you cum so hard.” He promised and you pressed your body against his, his rock hard covered cock pressed against your ass and making you even wetter, and his free hand ripped your panties off quickly. “Do you feel it, babe? Feel how hard I am for you, hearing those little moans you make, fucking this soaked pussy with my hand.”

At that exact moment, his buried his fingers deep inside you and pressed the heel of his hand into your clit, making you moan louder and clench around him, the knot inside you getting tighter and tighter.

“Your moans are so hot.” He hummed.  “So needy under my control…”

“Steve.” You held his arm, nails digging into his skin. “Oh God, Steve, please.”

“Please what?” He questioned. “Please, stop? Please, make me cum?”

“Please, make me cum.” You cried out.

He didn’t even hesitate, his hand pushing harder and faster against you and the wet sounds of the shameless motion were everything you could hear.

Unintentionally – at least you thought do – his fingers brushed against your sweet spot and your hips moved forward against your control,

“That’s what I was looking for.” He said darkly, pushing harder.

You were too close.

“You’re gonna cum?” He whispered in your ear. “Gonna squeeze my fingers inside you?”

“Fuck, yes.” You moaned. “Steve.”

“It’s okay.” He groaned. “Let go, cum for me.”

The knot inside your stomach broke seconds later, his voice and hand bringing you to a strong orgasm. When you came down, though, he didn’t stop. He continued to fuck you, his fingers pushing harder against you and your g-spot and his arm stopping you from moving too much.

“Fuck.” You tried to squirm away. “I can’t… Oh my God… “

“No, no, babe.” He held you tighter. “You know what I want.”

“No.” You protested. “I’ve never… I can’t…”

“Squirt for me, babe.” He commanded. “Go on, gush against my hand.”

Your lips fell open, your hips thrusting against his hand and the pleasure breaking through you again. This time, something inside you broke and a long loud moan left your mouth, every fear from waking the other Avengers up even disappearing from your mind.

“That’s it, good girl.” Steve praised you. “ _Good girl_.”

“ Steve.” You whined, your whole body shaking.

“Just a bit more, just a bit more.” He groaned.

You closed your eyes, cumming against. This time, when you came down, he stopped, taking his fingers out of you and giving your sensitive skin a carefully.

“Fuck.” You muttered, your body numb against his and your eyelids heavy.”Steve…”

“Shh.” He kissed your temple. “Sleep. We can talk about that tomorrow.”

You took a breath, almost asleep against.

“You promise?”

“I promise.”


End file.
